funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak Returns
The Zamorak Returns campaign settles during the God Wars period, where Zamorak tries to claim Hallowvale and destroy Zarosian and Saradominist forces in the regions. Missions Cave Canem Difficulty : 1 Start with : 8 Skeletons, 4 Necromancers Opponent starts with : 6 Wolves, 4 Werewolves Opponent's units : Wolves, Werewolves Strategies : Place Necromancers at the centre of groups of Skeletons so they heal them. Skeletons should attack only Wolves and weakened Werewolves. Try to use terrain to your advantage - eg occupy the edge of woods so that you have a defensive bonus and the enemy does not. Notes : There is no need to capture anything, nor to try to advance over the bridges & rivers. Concentrate on getting into a good position and formation with Necromancers supporting Skeletons. Rewards : Werewolf East Swamp Difficulty : 1 Start with : 1 Skeleton, 2 Necromancers, 3 Werewolves, 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with : 4 Paladins, 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent's units : Paladins Reward: Waders Strategy: get your barbarian cheiftain to the other portal so they can't capture. West Swamp Difficulty : 1 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent's units : Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers Reward: +5% mana per turn The Hollows Difficulty : 1 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent's units : Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers Reward: Black Knight Haunted Woods Difficulty : 2 Start with : 2 Werewolves, Barbarian Chieftain, and Necromancer Opponent starts with : Owl, 2 Paladins, Barbarian Chieftain, 2 Saradomin Rangers, and Valis(Ranger) Opponent's units : Owls, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, and Barbarians Strategies : Swarm the rangers. If you decide to attack the opponent's portal, bring as many werewolves as possible. Notes: It is impossible to attack the owl unless this is the second time you are playing this map, so just make sure it does not block your portal. Reward: Zamorak Ranger East Woods Difficulty : 2 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent's units : Notes: Reward: 5+% mana per turn. Port Phasmatys Difficulty : 2 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain, 2 Skeletons, 1 Necromancer, 1 Werewolf Opponent starts with : Saradomin - 6 Barbarian Chieftains, 2 Monks, 1 Saradomin Mage Sea slugs- 6 Sea slugs, 1 Paladin Opponent's units : Saradomin - Barbarians, Monks, Paladins. Sea slugs - Barbarians, Ogres, Menaphite Thugs, Locusts, Bedabin Nomads Notes : It is impossible for Saradomin to win. When it is the Sea slug's turn,four gods appear at the bottom of the screen yet only two of those are actually used. Rewards: Sea Slug. Mort Myre Swamp Difficulty : 3 South Swamp Difficulty: 3 Start with: 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent Starts with: 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent's Units: Reward: Vampyric Blood potion Mort'ton Difficulty : 3 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain, 2 Hellhounds Opponent starts with : 3 Barbarian Chieftains, 1 Lion Opponent's units: Barbarians, Saradomin Owls, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, Unicorns, Priests, Centuars Notes: Try to keep your hellhounds away from the lion. Hallowglade Difficulty : 3 Start with : 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with : 2 Saradomin Owls Opponent's units : Saradomin Owls, Barbarians, Monks, Paladins, Saradomin Rangers, Lions, Preists, Centaurs Rewards: Shrine of Zamorak spell Crossing of the Salve Magic Acquisition Difficulty: 4 Start with: 1 Barbarian Chieftain Opponent starts with: Saradomin - 2 Barbarian Chieftains, 5 Saradomin Owls, 2 Saradomin Rangers, 2 White Knights, 1 Saradomin Mage Wizards- 2 Desert Mages Reward: Zamorak Mage The Burgh Slayer Tower Difficulty : 5 Start with:None Opponent starts with : 4 hellhounds, 1 gargoyle Opponent's units : Hellhounds, Greater Demons, Gargoyles Strategy : This is extremly easy even though the difficulty is high, swarm his gargoyles with archers and keep some knights to take out his hellhounds. If you have pyrelords, this will be even easier. This is extremely easy if you have Zamorak Mages and possibly a Black Knight with Vampric Blood Notes : The CPU mostly summons hellhounds, and rarely gargoyles. The CPU may also summon Greater Demons quite often.